Naruto's Road To Greatness Part 1
by Apex Predator99
Summary: Watch Naruto achieve greatness through a little help at the age of 4. Part 1 of this story will only go up until just after Naruto's training trip with Jiraiya. My first story on this site so it might be shit :P
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting The Dead Man**

**AN: Hi Predator here, this will be my first Naruto fanfic after reading dozens of others. This story was inspired by Darthemius' 'Everyone has darkness'. However I must admit after talking to Nightmares Around Winter and reading his 'First Male Nin REBOOT' I actually gained the confidence. So big shout to both of those amazing authors. Just a warning that any flames will be read out in a Darth Vader voice before I write them up and have my dog eat them. Any constructive criticism will be happily accepted though :D.**

**Enough with the AN LETS MOVE ON TO THE STORY!**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Demonic speaking/Jutsu"**

'**Demonic thinking'**

**(Somewhere in Konoha at roughly noon) **

'Not again' he thought with a desperate sigh, he was a little scrawny boy of about four years with bright, almost ocean like eyes and yellow almost golden hair forming into spikes and going into several different directions. His clothes were torn and bloody with several cuts and bruises along on his clearly malnourished body. He had been running from a pissed off mob for some time now and just as he thought he escaped them by hiding in a dark alley he came face to face with a ninja instead of the standard civilians.

"Please ninja-san can you help me get to the hokage without these morons seeing me?" he desperately asked.

The identified chunin got a dark glim in his eyes as he started to laugh in a sinister way.

"Help YOU?! Don't make me laugh demon! I'm going to kill you and avenge everyone you hurt when you attacked this village!" he screamed as he took out a kunai and was ready to kill him when….

**GONG**

"What the hell is going on?!" Naruto heard the ninja yell as Naruto opened his closed eyes only to see…well nothing. Everything was pitch black as far as he and the ninja could see.

**GONG**

"Demon this must be your doing! I'm gonna slaughter you!"

Suddenly everything returned back to normal with the chunin looking pissed and Naruto confused. However it wasn't the darkness or the gongs that confused him but the man behind the chunin who seems oblivious as he hadn't sensed him.

The chunin seemed to notice Naruto staring behind him and immediately spun around with his kunai ready to stab through anyone daring to sneak up to him. Before he dropped to his knees because of the heavy killing intent the other man was directing at the chunin whilst Naruto seemed oblivious.

After having a clearer look at the giant like man the chunin could tell he was at least 7-feet tall he wore tights as part of a full body suit which were a pitch black in colour with an equally dark trench coat worn over his attire being unbuttoned. He wore pitch black boots which reached just below his knees but seemed to have a firm grip to them. He also had black fingerless boxing gloves which added a fighting background to his mysterious persona. He allowed a dark brown/black goatee to grow on his face but other than eyebrows had no facial hair. He wore a black fur felt hat but the scariest part about the man were his eyes. They were white! Not the average hyuga type of eyes, his eyes were just plainly white.

"Death waits for no man," he calmly stated in a deep and rough voice," however your actions against the innocent will not be tolerated and I shall be the grim reaper taking your soul to the deepest pits of hell!"

The chunin, who at this point looked ready to piss himself, screamed out in agony as the mysterious man grabbed him by his throat in a tight hold. Naruto could only watch as his saviour picked the chunin of the ground by his neck , lifted him up several feet before a gate/ rift of sorts opened below him and the man in black slammed the chunin's body through the gate before it was shut again.

The man dropped to one knee with his right elbow on his right knee whilst his left arm was resting on the outstretched right arm forearm. His long tongue existed his mouth as his turned pure white again.

"Rest. In. Peace!" he slowly but powerfully said after a moments of silence.

Naruto could only watch in horrified awe of his saviour who just killed a chunin with ease and was seemingly paying respect to the deceased.

"W-w-who ar-r-re you?" Naruto asked in fright.

The man just stood up and turned to Naruto. Naruto could see, with the man's eyes back to normal, that his eyes held lots of pain and sadness but at the same time had a sense of wisdom you could only gain through experience.

"I am known by many names but the most commonly used is The Undertaker. However to you it's Undertaker-sensei" the now identified Undertaker said emotionlessly.

"Sensei!? What are you talking about, I don't even know you! How are you expecting me to just accept you as my sensei!?" Naruto half-screamed half-asked Undertaker.

"Listen here boy, me and my organisation have been watching and keeping an eye on you for a while now. We know you want to become a ninja and we and my friends back at HQ are going to train you in the shinobi arts and some of our specialised arts. So go pack your things and get moving before I change my mind and you'll stay a weakling forever!" Undertaker replied in a strangely calm and collected voice.

"O-okay I'll go pack my stuff but how am I going to be a ninja if you're taking me away?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Don't worry we'll be back for the Genin tests and don't worry about informing the hokage either I'm going to personally speak to him. Meet me in an hour at the main gate and don't be a second late". Undertaker ordered before everything went black again and a split second light returned to normal and The Undertaker was gone.

**(Somewhere near the slums of Konoha)**

Arriving at his apartment Naruto quickly ran to his room. 'Only important stuff right? Luckily there isn't much' he thought as he packed his stuff such as clothes and some food etc.

**(Meanwhile at the Hokage's office)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE TAKING HIM WITH YOU!?" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage of Konohagakure- the village hidden in the leaves, he is worldwide known as the professor or even god of shinobi because of his unparalleled knowledge of jutsu and the shinobi world itself. He was currently fuming as The Undertaker stood before him claiming he was going to take Naruto with him for his 'training trip' as The Undertaker called it.

"Read this," he said as he tossed an envelope to the Third but he just eyed it suspiciously "it's from the late fourth. Minato Namikaze. The kid's old man" he informed Sarutobi before he was pinned to the wall with enough force to allow for a huge crack to form.

"How do you know this!? Only a few people within this village itself know of this secret!" The Third Hokage hissed out dangerously.

"Ch-check the envelope" The Undertaker exclaimed before Sarutobi dropped him to the ground allowing him to gasp for air. Whilst on his guard for any surprise attacks Sarutobi opened the envelope and read the letter inside nearly dropping it after reading its contents.

**Dear Sarutobi,**

**Don't worry about the letter being fake or anything, my signature is at the bottom. Now then I'm writing this whilst writing my son's only/last letter from me.**

**I met The Undertaker during the Third Great Ninja War, as I saw him defending himself and his wife; Michelle McCool against some Kumo ninja however he can tell you the whole story if he wants to.**

**Now then, after saving him and his wife and explaining to him how Kushina was pregnant at the time he promised to at some point in Naruto's life to train him to become a ninja and even teach him so lost form of martial arts with some of Undertaker's friends.**

**Don't worry Sarutobi, I agreed to let him train Naruto and he will bring him back before the Genin exams.**

**The Fourth Hokage,**

**Minato Namikaze.**

"I see…sorry for attacking you I didn't realise you meant good" The old man Sarutobi explained as he burnt the letter to prevent anyone else from reading this highly classified information.

"That's fine don't worry about it. However I need to give you a quick summary of his training regime for the next eight years." The Undertaker explained as he handed Sarutobi the plan for Naruto's training regime.

First year: Develop Naruto's chakra and train him in the basic ninja arts such as kunai throwing, shuriken throwing, basic taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu

Second year: Find out his elemental affinity and teach him as many jutsu as possible from all varying elements.

Third year: Develop Naruto's own taijutsu style and help him perfect it.

Fourth year: Increase Naruto's speed and ability to dodge/evade.

Fifth year: Increase Naruto's overall strength and endurance.

Sixth year: Train Naruto in kenjutsu and find his preferred weapon.

Seventh year: Teach Naruto all about stealth and the importance of being hidden in the shadows.

Eight year: Teach him some of the WWF's martial arts.

"WWF?" Asked the hokage as he scanned the training regime again and found it to be very beneficial for the young soon to be ninja.

"WWF stands for World Wrestling Federation," The Undertaker calmly stated "he will learn some moves from us which he will probably be able to use in the future against any enemy ninjas".

"And how strong will he be by the time he is back?" The hokage asked worriedly as he didn't want Naruto to be trained as a second Itachi (**AN: In this story Itachi killed his clan when he was 14 and Sasuke was 4, the event happened a few months before Naruto met The Undertaker).**

"He would be high chunin-low jounin in terms of skills however he would lack the experience of one" The Undertaker replied after a moment of thinking it through.

"I see well I accept your terms however I have one last question for you," the Hokage said as he took a serious demeanour, "what about the kyuubi?"

"That will depend on his training and his mental preparation" The Undertaker replied instantly already having guessed what the question would be.

"Ok. Then you can be on your way now and don't worry about the council or the elders, I will find a reasonable excuse whilst keeping you and the WWF out of it."

The Undertaker nodded as everything went black and a second later he was gone.

'Hmm, weird guy' Sarutobi thought as he looked around cautiously before taking out a orange little book called 'Icha Icha: Make out Tactics' before giggling like a perverted school girl.

**(At the Northern Gate)**

The Undertaker arrived in what seemed to be a mist shunshin only to find Naruto already there having been waiting for him

"Let's go" The Undertaker calmly said before heading out, not even looking back to see if Naruto was following him or not.

**AN: How did you like it? I know by now most of you will have realised what is going on in this fanfic but let me just make one thing clear. THERE WILL NOT BE WWF/WWE CHARACTERS APPEARING CONSTANTLY. Naruto will still be a Shinobi however you might see him use some of the WWF/WWE finishing moves but that is it**. **I won't mention every WWF/WWE character however I might refer to them or mention them a few times in the whole story so don't worry Naruto will still be a proper ninja just with some new moves :D**

**Anyways…leave some reviews and tell me how you think it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Reasoning And History Of The Dead Man**

**AN: Predator here, like I said before this story will not be heavily Wrestling based. I will mention a few wrestlers here and there and some of their moves but that's it. IT WILL STILL BE A NARUTO BASED FIC with some Wrestling themes.**

**Enough waiting….HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER!**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Demonic speaking/Jutsu"**

'**Demonic thinking'**

**(On the dirt road a few miles outside Konoha)**

"Ne Undertaker-sensei" Naruto asked as he was struggling to keep up with The Undertaker's pace as they were walking to WWE's apparent base.

"Yes, what is it?" The Undertaker replied in his still gruff and emotionless voice.

"Can I ask you a few questions about yourself?" Naruto asked almost sounding desperate to have his questions answered.

"Hmmm….I'll give you a maximum of three questions to ask, no more. Choose carefully because until we arrive I'm not going to answer any more questions you might have." The Undertaker replied only briefly glancing at Naruto wondering what his questions could be about.

Naruto nodded slowly and thought carefully of his questions knowing his situation right now.

"Ok, first question. Are you from a hidden village or anything like that because I don't see a head band or anything that would identify you as a ninja?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see, me and the WWE are from a place called America. You could say we're from a different world of sorts. Anyways, my wife, Michelle McCool, and I visited the Elemental Nations back during the Third Great Shinobi War. However at that time we didn't know there was a war going on so we practically walked right into the fight as we were attacked by four Kumo shinobi. I managed to kill one with the technique you saw me use earlier, **The Choke slam**, however that was only because they underestimated me.

Know this no matter how skilled I or the members of the WWE are, in a one on one fight against a Shinobi of Chunin level or above we would most likely lose. Anyways we're getting of track, whilst I managed to kill one and was fending off the second one, the last two Kumo shinobi were ready to kill or probably do worse to Michelle. That was when your dad came in and killed the two Kumo ninjas whilst I managed to kill my opponent when he was distracted by the appearance of your dad. He gave us a home here in Konoha for temporary use once we the situation was clear until the war was over which gave us the time to contact the other WWE members and warn them to not come here until the war was over. The reason we were in the Elemental Nations in the first place was because we were on holidays at the time whilst the other active and retired members of the WWE were still in America. Once the war was over and the elemental nations were back to a peaceful state, I called the members to visit me here in Konoha and see how different life was between our nations. This has become a sort of tradition of ours to visit the Elemental Nations whenever we can. The Headquarters I'm about to bring you to is where we all stay when we come visit and your father made sure that no one but us and him will know how to find out where it is. There that's your answer. Next question." The Undertaker replied, but Naruto noticed there was a little emotion in his usually emotionless voice.

Naruto's eyes were wide ever since he heard The Undertaker mention his dad.

"Who's my dad?! You say you've met him but what about my mum?!" Naruto practically begged The Undertaker for answers.

"Relax Naruto," The Undertaker replied with a sigh and Naruto's outer appearance seemed to have relaxed however inside his brain was processing 101 different thoughts per second, "Yes I knew your dad, we became friends quite quick but I didn't meet your mother. Now for your safety, your father asked me not to reveal to you his identity until you were strong enough to carry his name. This is why he asked me and the WWE members to train you in hopes of making you stronger against any potential threat." The Undertaker replied as he looked Naruto in the eyes and Naruto could almost read the worry in The Undertaker's eyes which calmed him down.

"Fine," Naruto replied with determination in his eyes, "Guess I'll just have to master your training quickly to learn about my parents as quick as possible."

The Undertaker allowed a small smile to form on his face as he heard Naruto however it was quickly replace with his emotionless mask once Naruto started speaking to him again.

"Now then for my second question. If you're not a ninja, how were you able to use that technique you did against that Chunin who attacked me?" Naruto asked clearly intrigued by the technique.

"Well you see after I personally have visited the Elemental Nations twenty times, once a year roughly during the summer season. Other WWE members however have come here less due to some being afraid of the Elemental Nations and others recently joining the WWE. Currently only 10 of us who know of the HQ and even then only I was able to use to chakra and that only for the **Choke Slam **to be able to send someone to hell if I want to. Now then the only reason I was able to use chakra is because your father placed a seal on me which collects small amounts of chakra from the nature and allows me to use the **Choke Slam** however only once a day." The Undertaker explained.

"Hmmmm, so you can use chakra but only once a day for the **Choke **Slam, right?" Naruto asked making sure he understood the situation.

"Yes however once we teach you some of our moves, you'd be able to use chakra on all of them due to being an experienced ninja after our training is done with you." The Undertaker explained to Naruto.

"Ok fine, now then for my last question, how-what the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked as he saw The Undertaker lit a lantern as they continued walking.

"Well it's getting dark so I thought I would light a lantern and continue walk instead of stopping since we'll arrive in an hour or so anyways." The Undertaker replied as he continued to walk beside Naruto.

"Oh, so back to my third and final question. What will my skill level be once you will have finished training me Undertaker-sensei?" Naruto asked as he kept eyeing the lantern, never having seen it before.

"That depends on you Naruto. Our training itself will bring you up to a low-mid Chunin level however that will all depend on how quickly and efficiently you can complete the training programme." The Undertaker replied.

"But whose team will I be on and do you know what sensei?" Naruto asked as he thought about his potential skills 'I will finally be able to kick Sasuke-teme' ass' Naruto thought in happiness.

"You've used all of your questions Naruto so I won't be answering any more. But it doesn't matter any ways." The Undertaker replied as he stopped and looked in front of him.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked not knowing why they stopped.

"We're here." The Undertaker said as he blew out the fire in the lantern and Naruto could make out a house appearing in the dark in front of him.

**AN: Well guys what do you think? Not much action in this chapter, this chapter was mostly about The Undertaker and his involvement in Naruto. Next chapter will focus on his first few years of training. By the way sorry for the late reply but with school starting again and me going back to swimming my updates will be a little slower. I'll try to update twice a week between Fridays to Sunday. Things that help me update quicker are…REVIEWS! Common people give me some reviews! The more reviews I get the more I update this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Finished Training, The Return And The Team.**

**AN: Predator here, not much to say other than I NEED REVIEWS! Common guys reviews motivate me and my motivation would lead to more chapters! It's a win-win for everyone right? Something I forgot to mention in my previous chapters is: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE WWE! There I said it and I'm not gonna repeat it every chapter, that was the last and only time I will say it.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Demonic speaking/Jutsu"**

'**Demonic thinking'**

**(Time skip 7 years- Somewhere within the WWE headquarters)**

We find our usually hyperactive blonde knucklehead doing….nothing. Well at first glance it looks like nothing but if one was to look closely and carefully on his facial expression you could see that he seems to be concentrating really hard towards something.

"Damn it!" Screamed the now 12-year old Naruto **(His birthday was last month) **as he fell on his back with something small and green leaving his hands, which was clearly his focus of concentration.

"Wooooooo! Easy there young man, that's a Jounin level technique for a reason you are lucky that we even allowed you to try it out." Said a man who seemed to be in his mid-60s wearing a traditional grey business suit with grey almost silver like hair.

"I know Ric-sensei, if it wasn't for the furball helping and supporting me throughout my training I would probably still be practising stealth with Bray-sensei, that slave driver." Said Naruto as he thought back to the day where he finally met the Kyuubi for the first time

**(FLASHBACK-During Naruto's fourth year of training)**

"Common Naruto you have to be quicker than that to survive." Said Ryback **(I'm not gonna describe what they look like from now on, you either know them or you don't)** as he continued to throw heavy punches after punches at Naruto whilst he tried his best to dodge.

"I can't! I'm only 9 for crying out loud!" Screamed Naruto as he suddenly had to dodge kunais and shurikens being thrown at him by Stone Cold Steve Austin.

"Stop your whining before I open a can of whoop-ass on your scrawny little ass." Stone Cold said as he continued throwing shuriken and kunai with one hand whilst drinking a can of beer with the other. How he does that though or where he got the can of beer, no-one knows.

Ryback seeing Naruto being distracted by Austin decided to punch Naruto right in the face causing him to go flying several metres before smacking against a tree stopping him from sliding but unluckily for Naruto he fell unconscious on the floor. Which was the exact moment The Undertaker walked into.

"Don't worry about him he'll be fine. Go back inside and have your rest." The Undertaker said in a clearly authoritative manner, leaving no room for argument.

'Let's see how Naruto will react seeing the reason for the hatred targeted towards him.' The Undertaker thought as he placed Naruto carefully against the tree whilst he sat next to him and made sure no one else was around.

**(Naruto's mindscape)**

**Drip. Drip. Drip.**

Naruto sat up abruptly only to find himself sitting in some kind of liquid-like substance. Once he stood up however he could tell the liquid was water and was ankle-deep. Looking around he could barely identify the walls with several sewer pipes on them leading into a pitch black void of nothingness ahead. However Naruto could practically feel the hatred and anger coming from there.

"**Come here boy."** a rumbling almost devil-like voice said lowly from the black void.

Naruto, although being scared to no ends decided for, no apparent reason, to head towards the voice. Upon coming closer to the voice, Naruto could identify a massive at least 20ft tall cage with two lava-red eyes with black slits running through them behind the massive cage.

"What are you!?" Naruto asked keeping his distance from the cage but still being close enough to the cage to see the thing behind it slowly moving to adjust its position.

"**I am the reason for your demise and the hatred targeted towards you. But don't be mistaken! I am also the strongest of The Nine Bijuu which once roamed this world. I am the legendary and mighty Kyuubi No Yoko!"** The Kyuubi said as nine powerful tails could be seen swishing around in the void of blackness behind the Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi? Isn't that what the villagers call me? If you're the Kyuubi then what do you have to do with the Yondaime the villagers kept talking about as they chased me across the village? And where are we, I remember being knocked out by that meathead Ryback but then nothing?" Naruto asked slightly intimidated by the sheer size of the Kyuubi's tails

"**In the order of your questions. Yes, Kyuubi as in Nine-Tailed Demon Fox which is what the villagers call you for a reason. 9 years ago on the 10****th**** of October, during your birth basically, I attacked the village. Know this though! I was forced to attack your puny village however I won't go into any more details…well at least not now. Anyways, we Bijuu are made up of pure chakra so we can't be destroyed or killed, so once I was attacking your village, the Yondaime had to seal me away or else I would have totally destroyed your village. He had to use a new-born baby due its chakra coils not being developed properly, if it had been anyone other than a baby then they would have died and I would have been released again. Unlucky for you, you were born on that day so the Yondaime had to use you to seal me. The reason they chase and want to kill you is because they think you are a reincarnation of me. Stupid villagers they wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a kunai and a sealing scroll if it came down to it. As to where we are, we are in your mindscape, how you got here though was exactly because you were knocked out by Ryback." **The Kyuubi explained as Naruto nodded slowly clearly taking a bit of time to process the information he just received.

"So what you're saying is that I am not you, but your prison of sorts?" Naruto asked wanting to make sure he understood that part correctly.

"**Yes, the villagers not being able to direct their hate to me decided to target you."** The Kyuubi said as he saw Naruto's eyes seemingly light up after Kyuubi's sentence.

"Great! This will just drive me to continue pushing to become Hokage and show them how awesome I am!" Naruto screamed with determination as he heard the Kyuubi chuckle slightly.

"**Kit you've impressed me, which is a feat by itself. So I'll make you a deal. I'll help you with your chakra control since I play a major part in that and I will also help you heal and strengthen your body shall you need it. However, in turn you promise me to achieve greatness, whether it is becoming Hokage, a missing-nin, or whatever you want. As long as you achieve greatness, power and fame, I will be satisfied." **The Kyuubi said as a wide grin allowed itself to form on its face.

"So as long as I achieve greatness you will help and support me?" Naruto asked as the Kyuubi nodded, "Great! Then it's a deal!" Naruto screamed in happiness, agreeing with the Kyuubi.

"**Good, now then you should be waking up anytime soon so from now on think the things you want to say to me so people around you don't think you're crazy. We have enough problems with the villagers trying to kill you." **The Kyuubi said as Naruto slowly faded away from his mindscape whilst coming back to his senses in the real world.

**(Back to the present)**

'Hey furball, what do you think is preventing me from mastering this technique?' Naruto thought as Ric Flair left him to rest after trying to split the leave several times with no success at all.

"**Have some respect brat! But anyways its simple you don't have enough control of your chakra yet, even with my help, your chakra control is only at mid-high Genin level. You simply have way too much chakra. You'll have to head back to Konoha and find a sensei that can help you since the guys here will not be able to support and help you any longer." **The Kyuubi said **"You need to remember that we still have to get you and appropriate weapon to incorporate into your kitsune-wrestling taijutsu."**

"Fine but I will sure as hell miss everyone here." Naruto said as he was grew very fond to everyone at the WWE HQ.

**(Some time later at roughly 4pm)**

Within the living room everyone within the WWE HQ stood in a straight line in front of Naruto as he made his way to leave the HQ.

"Naruto before you leave, we each have something to give you" The Undertaker said as he stood at the end of the line with his hat covering his eyes in the usual manner.

An hour later Naruto walked out of the HQ having thanked everyone properly, with everything he received from the WWE members sealed within a scroll to protect them from damage.

"Konoha get ready for your future hokage! I'm coming home!" Screamed Naruto towards the skies as he made his way towards Konoha.

**(At the same time in Konoha)**

'Hmmmmm, I wonder where Naruto is, he should be finished with his training anytime soon, I mean it has definitely been 8 years. It's been awfully quite without Naruto around here. I wonder if he's finally strong enough to achieve greatness.' Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Third Hokage thought, as he watched over the village of Konoha which was now much more peaceful without Naruto pranking everyone and causing mayhem everywhere.

"Now that I think about it, I'll have to find Naruto an appropriate sensei since he would probably be too powerful to be put in a team with the other Genin which are going to possibly pass by the end of the week." The Hokage said to himself as he was thinking carefully as to which Jounin to assign for Naruto.

'I think I just found the perfect the sensei for Naruto.' Sarutobi with a mischievous grin forming as he saw a certain violet-pineapple haired woman making her way to his office clearly reporting from a mission judging from the amount of blood which covered her.

**(A few minutes later)**

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"Come in!" Sarutobi screamed in an authoritative manner as he sat behind his desk trying to eliminate a Kage's greatest foe: Paperwork.

"Reporting from A-rank mission which turned S-rank Hokage-sama!" reported the woman as she entered the office.

She stood at about 5ft 5"; she had wild violet hair which was tied into an almost pineapple-like hairstyle similar to the Nara Clan, with most of her forehead protector covered by her hair. She had light brown, pupil-less eyes which if one was to look closely, held unimaginable pain but also held some happiness. She wore a tan overcoat that barely hid her body which was covered in a fitted tight mesh body suit, which allowed a person a perfect view of her hardily covered bodily assets which seemed to be at a roughly DD size. She wore a dark orange mini-skirt which was held by a dark blue belt around her waist which connected to the skirt. Her shins were covered in shin guards clearly indicating she was skilled in taijutsu as she was planning on protecting them from any damage she might receive during fights. However there were two small details which reminded everyone within the village of her past with a certain missing-nin and the crimes he committed. The first being a small pendant which looked like a snake fang on thick rod rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat. However the most noticeable detail was the mark, which seemed to resemble the three black tomoes from the Uchiha Clan, on the left side of her neck which truly prevented her from ever gaining full freedom.

"Ok, well done for the successful mission Anko, I'm expecting a full report of the mission by tomorrow morning." The Hokage said as the now identified Anko nodded before making her way towards the door ready to head home.

"But before you head home Anko, I have a favour to ask you." Sarutobi said as Anko stopped in her tracks and turned back to fully face her Hokage.

"What is it Hokage-Sama?" Anko asked curiosity clearly written on her face.

"Well you see, the Genin of this generation are going to possibly the academy by the end of this week, but before you complain, I'm not asking you to teach any of the Genin from the academy," he quickly said as he saw Anko ready to turn down the offer, "One of our potential ninjas was training outside of Konoha for the past eight years. He should be returning anytime soon from his training trip and should he pass the Academy test, I want you to train him personally. The team will only consist of you and him, no one else." The Hokage said as he looked deep into Anko's eyes looking for an answer to his question.

"You're talking about the blond gaki right? Naruto?" Anko asked but she knew she was right judging by The Hokage's reaction as his eyes slightly widened.

"Yes but how did you find out?" The Hokage asked now his turn looking curious.

"Well it's been awkwardly quite without him in the village so it wasn't that hard to notice. Now as to your question, I'll accept your offer under the condition that you will give me full control of him and if I request certain things from you, you'll have to accept them. Don't worry about the things I'll ask for the most dangerous thing I can ask for is a high ranking mission for the two of us if he passes. I will want my student to be strong after all." Anko said as she was waiting for The Hokage's response.

"As long as your requests don't endanger or harm the village then I'm willing to agree. So we have a deal?" The Hokage asked as he held out his hands as a sign to seal the deal.

"DEAL!" Anko said as she shook his hand. However neither of the two or anyone within The Elemental Nations would know the path the ninja world will take with Naruto in it.

**AN: Just to tell you, Naruto will not be some super powered juggernaut firing jutsus every 2 second and being an idiot. Naruto will be more calm, and badass than anime Naruto. HOWEVER, he will NOT be unstoppable right now at his level he should be high-Genin maybe low-Chunin as in enough to match or maybe beat people like Neji, Sasuke or Lee in a fair fight without spamming Shadow Clones everywhere. By the way, sorry for the late update, I was busy with stuff but I will try to update again by this Monday. Anyways, LEAVE REVIEWS GUYS! Common people, I need some reviews.**


End file.
